Player Caricature Lists
Many times in the course of the history of the CYOC genre, players have been compared with any number of pop culture icons, TV shows, Movies, and Fictional Characters of all types. Superheroes/villains : -Omni = The Joker (unpredictability) : -Super = Superman ("super", has friendemy relationship with Batman) : -Ninja = Batman (because Batman was trained by the League of Shadows, who are sort of ninjas) : -Okami = Vandal Savage (bestial; believes in survival of the fittest and trial by natural selection) : -Quill = Lady Shiva (if you fight him, you dun fucked up) : -Gnu = Two-Face (stands for good, can be bad) : -Lsuv = Rorschach (sees things simply) : -E Chip = Captain America (military, American) : -Xenoica = The Hulk (quiet, intelligent) : -Magery = Klarion the Witch Boy (chaotic, magical, has a pet cat) : -Wayne = Iron Man (tech leader) : -Mei = Starfire (princess. 'nuff said) : -Eno = Doctor Fate (Lord of Order, binds himself to others to manifest his powers in the material (NC) world) Real-Life World Leaders : -Super = Vladimir Putin : -Lsuv = Winston Churchill : -Quill = Sir Richard O'Connor : -E Chip = Dwight Eisenhower : -Omni = Kim Jong Il : -Ninja = Barack Obama : -Bis = Nelson Mandela Red Vs Blue : •Scorched = Sarge (Red Team Leader)) : •Farma = Donut (Red Team) : •Bis = Tucker (Blue Team) : •Quill = O'Mally (AI) : •Leg = Doc (Pacifist) : •Wayne = Grif (Red Team) / York (Freelancer) : •Chip = Tex (Freelance/Blue team) : •Volcano = Simmons (Red Team) : •Pen = Lopez (Red Team) : •Teran = Church (De facto Blue team leader) : •Olaf = Caboose (Blue Team) : •Rp = Delta (AI) : •Bowser = CT (Freelance) : •Omni = Red Flag Zealot (THE FLAG) : •Cards = South Dakota (Freelance) : •Marge = Wyoming (Freelance) South Park :Bismarck=Chef (Black and makes constant sexual jokes) :Teran and/or Marge=Kenny (Nobody can understand Teran and Marge dies alot) :Quill=Cartman (Evil and often hilarious. Also hated by many.) :Sirjoseph=God (All-powerful: may or may not exist) :Big Gay Al=Farmascape (Sexuality is... questionable at best.) :Omni=The WoW guy (Never leaves his computer and also really stupid) :Liam of Fez=The Sixth Graders(Elitist.) Fate (Zero/StayNight) Anime Emiya-kiritsugu-full-8366321.jpg|Glock Fate-zero_assassin_sneaks_into_op.jpg|Volcano Fatezero-24-1.jpg|Wayne Th-0.jpg|Magery FateZero205.jpg|Eno Kuzuki.jpg|Mei Tohsaka.Tokiomi.full.1083252.jpg|Kyr Fate-stay-night-Lancer.jpg|Gnu Quill - Emiya Kiritsugu (F/Zero) Volcano - Assassin (F/Zero) Wayne - Kotomine Kirei (Both) Magery - Caster (F/Stay Night) Eno - Lancer (F/Zero) Mei - Kuzuki Souichirou (F/Stay Night) Kyr - Tohsaka Tokiomi (F/Zero) Gnu - Lancer (F/Stay Night) Thematic Powers These are powers related to the characters in nation creation and create your own country Quill : Tactical Analysis and Enhanced Inventing. :: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Tactical_Analysis :: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Inventing Wane : Technomancy Mage : "Swag" Star Wars Teran- Darth Vader Scorched- Emperor Palpatine Quill- Grand Moff Tarkin Rp- Cmdr. Cody Bis- Count Dooku Farma- Boss Nass Olaf- Boba Fett (child) Gnu- Jango Fett Wane- Qui-Gon Jinn Omni- Battle Droids Volc- Obi-Wan Kenobi Bows- Princess Leia Organa Super/Live- Jabba the Hutt Ninja- Darth Maul Kyr's version: Wayne- Qui-Gon Jinn Kyr- Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor) (Quill's comparison, not mine) Meimei- Obi-Wan Kenobi* (Alec Guinness) Volc- Count Dooku Quill- Revan Eno- Han Solo Magery- Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) Rp- Commander Cody Scorched- Yoda Super- Ahsoka Tano Bows- Jango Fett (doesn't care who you are, works only for one cause) Farma- Boss Nass Olaf- Gammorean Guard Omni- Padme Amidala Gnu- C-3PO Ninja- Carth Onasi Pen- Nute Gunray Luim- Savage Opress *was tempted to put "Princess Leia Organa (Because really, its your fault for reminding him)" but Ben Kenobi actually fits. Star Trek Scorched: Q (Omnipotent, generally acts benevolent even if he's trolling a bit) Teran: Redshirts (Dies alot, but still alive. Somehow.) Farma: Sulu (Questionable sexuality...) RpVictor: Scotty (Fixes any problem within NC) Omni: Wesley Crusher (dammit, I shouldn't have to explain this) Bows: Reginald Barclay (Holoaddiction, pony addiction... it's related, dammit!) Wane: Mr. Spock (Overly logical and tends to destroy less intelligent peoples if he gets the chance, and has the Nerve Pinch, ie the Logic Hammer) Bis: Worf (More aggressive than most and he's black RS Boss monsters Chip- Vorago Quill- Avatar of Destruction. + Culinaromancer Pen- Koschei the Deathless Omni- Daganoth Mother Bows- Astea Frostweb Volc- Balance elemental Rp- Living Rock Patriarch Farma- Delrith Wayne: Har'Lakk The Riftsplitter Bis: Nomad. Kyr: Lord Drakan Jeff Dunham Puppets Bismarck- Sweet Daddy D (both are black) Quill- Walter (old, cynical) Legless- Achmed (fricking terrorists) Farma- Achmed Juniour (gay) Omni- Peanut (always hyper, has a habit of being annoying) Scorched- Jose the Jalapeno (on a stick) Starcraft Characters Quill - Infested Kerrigan (Queen of Blades) Bismarck - Tassadar Scorched - Amon (The Dark Voice) Omni - some random zergling Forum Lord - Jim Raynor Legless - Overmind Pen - Baneling Pokemon Abrams- Arceus (creator) Joseph- Mew (original) Scorched- Mewtwo (better clone) Kyr- Kyurem (you see where this is going right?) Djinn- Weezing (hidden by a "fog") 123- Electrode (likes to blow things up) Volc- Heatran Quill-Cloyster (Evil hiding inside a shell of armour) Rp- Shiny Rayquaza (keeps order, stops chaos) Bis- Giratina Origin Form (black, renegade, very powerful) Ninja- Ninjask (no explanation required) Forum- Skitty (kitteh!!!!!!) Omni- Magikarp (nobody likes it, very weak, tries to become insanely strong but fails) F3N- Zubat (annoying little boogers those lot) Bowswer- Blastoise (watered down mario guy) Eno- Scizor (heavily armored flying thing with ability to cut things in half) (Eno: I really want to argue with this, but that's exactly what my CYOC nation does >_>) Farma- Jynx (farma approved this) Legless- Tornadus/Thundurus (cause a lot of destruction, have no legs) Wayne- Alakazam (can control stuff with its powers) Pie- Munchlax (young, eats a lot) Olaf- Tauros (not very smart, has viking horns) Gnu- Torterra (nice, until you piss it off, also Gnu's favorite besides mewtwo, not insanely strong, but not weak) Team Fortress 2 Scorched- Zephaniah Mann Teran/Kyr- Redmond/Blutarch Rp- Gray Omni and Quill- Pyro Chip- Engineer Magery- Sniper Olaf- Heavy Bis- Soldier Wayne- Medic Fen- Scout Nc Team Pairings Eno/Marge: Team "Because why the fuck not?" Quill/Farma: Team Tank Decorating. Volc/Bran: Team Stayin' Alive aka Team Overcome Olaf/Fen: Team Hulkspeak Volc/Wayne: Team Stray Ash Eno/Quill: Team Magitanking Scorched/RP: Team Buttonless Calculator Kyr/Pen: Team Oncoming Storm/Team Ocean Rage Pen/Olaf: Team Sonic Axe/Team Berserker Lsuv/Olaf: Team Viking Bitch/Team Spanish Galleon Wayne/Eno: Team Winning Magery/Scorched: Team Lazy Destruction/Team "Da fuck?" Bran/Super: Team Brainless Fist/Team Eternal Bigot Attacker/Kyr: Team Water Dragon Bismarck/Omni: Team Black autism Omni/RP: Team invalid Master1/Teran: Team EarTroll Master1/RP: Team Fuzzy Logic. Eno/Master 1: Team AlmostOP/Team RRR... RRRRAA... RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!! Omni/Olaf: Team idiot. Script/Kyr: Team Algae. Kyr/Volc: Hototototpyre Mage/Pen: Team Writer Marge/Olaf: Team Why Gnu/Marge: Team Nonsense. Cardinals/Wayne: Elves with Fezes Super/Wane: lolznope Fez/Eno: Team Hatstand Fen/Master1: Team Herbs with Ears. Kyr/Scorched: Team LazyMod/Team Bastards. Kyr/Quill: Team Death/Team Watery Grave/Heil Der Fuhrer Scorched/Quill: Team Flaming muzzle Quill/Olaf: Modern Day Viking/TeamViking Raid/Proxy Viking Quill/Omni: Team Brundy Bran/Quill: Team World is Fucked Magery/Wayne: Team Magic Cards/Kyr: Team Pelican/Team Greek Bis/Kyr: Team Emperor Squared Bows/Quill: Mario Protocol Quill/Wayne: R2-FuckYou Eno/Marge: Bigot with a brain Scorched/Bows: Stratodials Olaf/Bows: Coaldials Eno/Omni: Team IquitLyfe. Magery/Eno: Chaos Control Eno/Gnu: Team Pirate captain/Team Troll Crusade Gnu/Marge: Anime Philosophy Kyr/Magery: The Angels of Chaos Eno/Wayne/Mage: Team nerdgasm Volc/Scorched: Team BURN MOTHA******/Team AFKano Chip/Quill: Team Superiority. Chip/Super: The Tactical Retard. Mage/Chip: Tactical Maginuke 123/Pen: Team Civil War Bis/Quill: Krieg team F3N/Super: Team Controversy Log Horizon 357px-Shiroe.png|Wayne 367px-Krusty_Anime.png|Glock 423px-Rayneshia_anime.jpg|Jummy Akatsuki.png|Volc rudy.PNG|Mage Souji_Cameo_Appearance.png|Eno Nyanta.png|Kyr WWE Wrestler Name + Theme Song Kyr - Captain America * Theme Song: State of the Union by Rise Against Category:Miscellaneous Category:Meme Category:Meta-Articles